1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for a small-size print substrate such as a memory module and the like and a print substrate connector of a cartridge type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally a substrate connector shown in FIG. 14 consists of a housing 1 made by an injection molding dielectric material such as synthetic resin and the like, and contact pins (not shown) placed in the housing 1. The housing 1 has a groove 13 formed therein, into which groove is fitted an edge portion of the print substrate 7. It is noted that a locking means or mechanism for electrically connecting terminal connecting portion formed on the edge portion of the print substrate 7 to the contact pins is necessary.
According to a conventional locking structure or means for a substrate connector, supporting portions 2 formed at both ends of the housing 1 as shown in FIGS. 14-16 is formed by an endwall portion 3 and a sidewall portion 4. In addition, a protrusion 5 is formed at an inner free end of the endwall portion 3, a locking claw 6 is formed at an inner free end of the sidewall portion 4, and a locking hole 8 provided at both sides of the print substrate 7. When the print substrate 7 is installed or mounted on the substrate connector 1, the locking claw 6 is engaged with the locking hole 8.
An element mounting region (a), shown by hatching in FIG. 16, of the printed substrate 7 is the whole region excepting a terminal connecting portion 10 formed on both faces at the lower long edge of the printed substrate 7 generally in a manner parallel with the edge, a substrate insertion guide portion 11 contacting with the sidewall portion 4 of the supporting portion 2 placed at both ends of the substrate connector 1 when the printed substrate 7 is inserted into the connector 1, and a locking portion 12 having the locking hole 8.
However, according to the conventional structure of locking means of the substrate connector, locking portions 12 are placed on both sides of the printed substrate 7, on which sides elements are mounted, so that the element mountable spaces of the sides of the printed substrate 7 decrease by the element unmountable region b (a hatching portion). As a result, the element mounting region (a) of the printed substrate 7 decreases and a high density mounting is made impossible.